Memoirs
by A dragon's crystal
Summary: Just another peaceful, sunny day... where one realizes that memories are just... memories... [SasuNaru one-shot]


**Crystal:** First try in writing a Naruto fic. Ever since my friend introduced me to it, I've become obsessed about the anime… -sighs- Yup… and my inspiration for this is a whole lot of angst fics that I've been reading, a depressed state, and that background music in a certain episode where they all thought our dear Sasuke-kun died. Anyhow, I hope you guys like it!

**Thank you:** Black and Goldie, and StarryNightObsession for looking through this first and giving me their feedback. I really appreciate it, you guys! -tackle hugs both of them-

**Warning:** shounen-ai: SasuNaru… pure fluff and sappiness… oh, and angst

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! -gives a smile while her eye's twitching like crazy-

**

* * *

****Memoirs**

The sun's light shined through the large bedroom illuminating the darkness that almost surrounded the area, giving slight warmth towards the figure on the bed. The said figure rolled around for a bit, until a pair of obsidian eyes opened slightly, a bit blinded by the sun's harsh gaze. Uchiha Sasuke gave a yawn and gave a slight rub in his eyes, trying to take all of the sleepiness away. He then noticed that something's clearly missing, where was his blonde beauty?

"Ohayo, Sasuke!" As if on cue, Uzumaki Naruto came to the bedroom and jumped on the bed where his lover was sitting. He gave an adorable smile and hugged the older man, snuggling at the warmth that Sasuke was producing.

Sasuke gave a small smile and hugged the blonde shinobi back, nuzzling the blonde hair. "You're up early," he said, while looking at Naruto's clear blue eyes.

Naruto just smiled and gave a chaste kiss on the Uchiha's lips. "Come on, you promised me that you'd treat me to ramen today!" he said excitedly, while pulling Sasuke towards the bathroom.

The raven-haired boy shook his head and let the younger man pulled him to the bathroom. After all, who could resist such a cute face? He can't, that's for sure.

_…_

The village was already busy when the two started walking down the street. People opening their shops, some are sweeping the sidewalk and some are setting up the stalls. Naruto leaned onto Sasuke's shoulder as they headed down towards Ichiraku. "Ne… Sasuke?" he asked, making the Uchiha look at him.

"What is it, Naruto?"

The Kyuubi-host intertwined their fingers and gave a small - and timid - smile. "I love you," he said while kissing Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke just smiled and squeezed Naruto's hand securely. "So you've said."

Both kept on walking, until they finally saw a ramen stand, making Naruto's stomach grumble in delight; the blonde shinobi blushed lightly and laughed a little. He then pulled Sasuke inside while sitting on one of the stools by the counter. "The usual, 'Jii-chan!" he called out.

Very soon, the ramen order had finally come and with eagerness, Naruto started to eat his breakfast, while Sasuke just stared at his blonde lover with an amused glance. After the last bowl that Naruto had eaten, the Sharingan user paid the bill and escorted the other shinobi outside the ramen stand. From then on, they went on their usual tasks; since both of them didn't have any missions right now and for the rest of the week, the two decided to visit a couple of people.

"Come on, Sasuke!" the hyperactive blonde said, while dragging his irate lover around after their make out session.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "He's not going to go anywhere, dobe," he said, making Naruto turn around and pout.

"Don't call me that, teme!" he yelled, while still pouting and turned his head away from the Uchiha. Sasuke just chuckled and put his arms around the blonde's waist from behind and put his head on the crook of Naruto's neck.

"Naruto…" he said, making the said man's spine shiver on how close the Uchiha's breathe tickling his neck. "Come on, Iruka-sensei's lunch time is almost here, you want to see him, don't you?" he asked, coaxing the blue-eyed beauty to talk again.

Naruto smiled gently and turned around so he could smell Sasuke's musky scent that he's very addicted to and wrapped his arms around the older shinobi's neck. "Okay… let's go. But, no more name calling for today, onegai?" he asked, putting on his adorable face for effect.

The Uchiha heir just nodded and kissed the blonde boy softly. "Very well. Let's go."

The visit to Iruka-sensei was very quite unexpected to both of the boys. Who knew that Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei were together? When the couple had come during the chuunin's lunchtime break, they never expected for Kakashi to turn up and joined them. They also didn't expected for Kakashi to kiss and hug Iruka - who was blushing the entire time. Suffice to say, it really shocked the two.

Sasuke looked up into the ceiling while cradling the sleeping Naruto to his chest. It had been another perfect day and he loved spending every moment of it. It was even better spending it with the man sleeping on his chest. He looked down and saw the ethereal beauty that was Naruto, with his face basking in the moonlight that was coming through the window. He smiled even further when the blonde snuggled deeper into his warmth. Sasuke looked up to the ceiling again and he just about to go to sleep when suddenly,

"Ngnh… Sasuke, you're still a-awake…?" the sleepy voice of Naruto said, while stifling a yawn.

"Just about going to sleep, Naru-chan," replied Sasuke, while kissing the blonde's hair.

Naruto let a small yawn out and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. "Oh… okay then… oyasumi, Sasu-chan," he mumbled, while going back into his slumber.

The Uchiha smiled and closed his eyes. "Sleep tight, my kitsune…" With that, he too fell asleep in his drowse.

_…_

The sun's light shined through the large bedroom illuminating the darkness that almost surrounded the area, giving slight warmth towards the figure on the bed. The said figure rolled around for a bit, until a pair of obsidian eyes opened slightly, a bit blinded by the sun's harsh gaze. Sasuke gave a yawn and gave a slight rub in his eyes, trying to take all of the sleepiness away. He then noticed that something's clearly missing, where was his blonde beauty?

Naruto was not in the bed still sleeping… nor he was by the doorway greeting the Uchiha with his angelic voice…

"_Ohayo, Sasuke!"_

Suddenly, even though the sunlight gave warmth, it felt cold… and empty. Sasuke sat up and got out of bed, walking to the bathroom like a robot. He looked up to the mirror and looked at his reflection. The cold and emotionless expression was brought back from his eyes, and the complexion of his skin was paler than ever. He thinned a bit, feeling that he wasn't hungry all the time and refused to eat anything.

He took a long shower, hating the silence that's going through the entire house. It's odd how much he used to love the silence, and yet… he now loathed it to its fullest extent. He just stood there, letting the water cascade downhis hair to his cheeks as if they're tears even though they weren't. When he got out, he put the same clothes he's been wearing and left the mansion, thinking that he couldn't bear the thought of staying at that quiet place.

Sasuke walked down the streets and through his impassive eyes, he watched the villagers of the Hidden Leaf getting ready for the day.

_"No more name calling for the day, onegai?"_

He walked passed by the Ichiraku, not looking at the ramen stand that his lover adored. He even ignored the voices of greeting from his friends, who were quite worried about him when he entered the Yamanaka flower shop and bought a bouquet of flowers. He just kept on walking, until he was in front of the entrance to the forest. Sasuke walked in the path, where the trees surrounded him, and where the sun can't shine its light on him.

When he got out of the forest, endless of green meadows greeted him with the wind blowing its breeze, making the grass move like a flowing river. He walked up a bit further, and climbed up a small hill.

He finally reached into his destination, at the top of the hill and saw a big oak tree, full of green healthy leaves. At the bottom, just right beside the tree, an engraved stone stood looking peacefully as if it was staring at him. Sasuke walked towards it and put the flowers right in front of the stone, his eyes softening a bit as he stared at the cold granite. Then took a seat right beside it, giving it a small smile.

"Ohayo Naruto, sorry I'm late," he said quietly, while looking down at the forest of green that was going on for miles. He leaned on the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes, hearing the wind as it whispers to him…

_"Ne… Sasuke… I love you…"_

**Owari**

**

* * *

Crystal:** -fidgets- Umm… so how was it? I really do hope it was okay... I know it was mean of me to let Naruto die like that and making Sasuke all alone again... -glomps Naru-chan and Sasu-chan- BUT I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I LOVE THEM BOTH! 

Anyway...you're all probably wondering how Naru-chan died... -sweatdrops- I think I'll let your imaginations handle that explanation... seeing as I can't think up of one myself... -coughs again- Don't forget to review! Ja ne!-smiles-


End file.
